


Indiana High

by AllTrekkedUp



Series: High Jerry [1]
Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confused Dean, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Little Secret, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Who Has To Know?, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Martin and Lewis are set to play some shows at a university. The only problem?  Jerry has just tried pot for the first time and talks a little too much about Dean.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a mistake is what it was. Dean should have never let a joint near Jerry. Ever. Did he not order him Shirley Temple's instead of whiskeys before and in between their shows? And if he couldn't handle one hard drink how in the hell was he going to handle being high for the first time with their show in less than 24 hours?

At least they had him in their room and in the bed, having just said good bye to the house detective who had came up to ask them to keep it down. Dean was sitting on one side of the bed and Dick on the other helping to hold Jerry down. Jerry himself was laying there, having been singing to himself but quieted down, he looked down at Dean's hand on his chest. 

"Paulll?" he asked, hanging onto the "L" at the end.

"What?" Dean asked. He was exasperated with dealing with high Jerry already and he knew there would be a lot more of him to come.

"Do you know that I have dreamed about this?" Jerry asked, eyes wide as he looked at his partner.

"About what?" Dean asked.

"Your hands on me. Touching me,your lips on me, kissing me, your..." Jerry's eyes moved down on Dean, he giggled. "Your...I can't think of what to call it right now but you know...that thing. Having it's way with me," he said.

"Jerry!" Dick said, eyes wide himself. 

"Dick! That's what it's called!" Jerry said, his voice going high pitched.

"Shh! And stop talking like that!" Dick said.

"He can't help it. He's high. He don't know what he's saying," Dean waved it off. He knew how much Jerry loved girls, he knew how much he loved girls, but he also knew he was very used to Jerry's kisses. He didn't only give them on stage, sometimes he gave them as thank yous, sometimes as a hello or a good bye. But no matter how he gave them they make sparks fly for Dean, when he got a kiss from Jerry he usually spent the rest of his day or night with as many girls as he could find. Talking with them, kissing them, fucking them. Anything to keep from thinking about what he felt about Jerry. 'Which is just brotherly love,' he thought as he lied to himself again.

Dick just looked at him and then at Jerry. He knew the kid's true feelings, Jerry had confided in him several years ago. Dick didn't know if Dean really didn't see how Jerry loved him or if he was in denial about it.

"I love you so much, Paul! I need you like...like..." Jerry drew a blank again and just reached up to kiss Dean.

"Calm down there, bubby, bubby," Dean said. Pulling back. 

"Noo! Not until you get in the bed with me!" Jerry whined loudly.

"Maybe I should go to my room?" Dick asked.

"What the hell for? If I get in bed with him it will just be to keep him in it and keep him quiet," Dean said, taking offense.

"Easy! I just want to go to bed too, okay? If you think you can handle him then I'll go," Dick said.

"Oh...yeah. Alright, go ahead. I can take care of him," Dean said.

"How are you going to do that?" Jerry gave a goofy grin.

Dick silently slipped out as Dean was taking off his clothes.

"I'm gonna get in bed with you and keep you there," Dean said.

"You gotta real nice chest, Paul. And both your heads are sooo pretty!" Jerry giggled. 

Dean just shook his head and got in bed with his partner. Jerry didn't hold back on kissing him again, a sloppy, wet kiss that got not only Dean's lips but most of his face. Jerry bit his nose and laughed and laughed. "Now you'll have to have it fixed again!" he said. 

"If I do you'll be paying for it," Dean said, he wiped his face on Jerry's shirt and rested his head on the pillow.

"I will! I'll buy you so many things!" Jerry said.

"Tell me about them," Dean said, he closed his eyes.

"Diamonds and golf clubs and comics and I'll have western movies made just for you!" Jerry said.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Dean said. Suddenly he felt a weight on top of him and opened his eyes to see Jerry on him.

"You wanta play?" he asked in an excited tone.

"Not tonight, dear. I have a headache," Dean said. He pushed Jerry off but he got right back on top of him.

"I wanta play!" Jerry said.

Dean sighed. "Alright. Go ahead," he said. 

"Let's play the kissing game!" Jerry said.

"The kissing game?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, you kiss me and I'll kiss you until something else happens," Jerry laughed.

"How about I kiss you and you be a good boy and lay down there and try to be quiet?" Dean asked. He didn't know how romantic his kiss would be, he didn't know if he could hold back or not. But then Jerry wouldn't remember it so it really didn't matter.

"Well...okay," Jerry grinned.

Dean kissed him. He had never done the kissing between them before, he had only been kissed. It felt pretty damn good, more good than he wanted to let himself think about. 

Jerry moaned and wrapped his whole body around Dean, happy. Dean held on to him to try to keep him still, Jerry rubbed his head on Dean.

"It's gonna be a long night," Dean muttered to himself as Jerry started singing 'Because Of You' at the top of his lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick came knocking at about nine the next morning, Dean opened the door in his robe, Jerry was sitting up in the bed staring at his pinky ring, fascinated. 

"Still out of it?" Dick asked, coming in.

"Hell yes. We gotta do something about this! He won't be able to do the show!" Dean said. 

"Well maybe some hair of the dog that bit him would help," Dick said. He reach in his coat for a joint.

"It better. Listen, you watch him while I take a shower, huh?" Dean said.

"Sure thing," Dick said. He lit the joint and took a puff before passing it to Jerry who had the sheet and quilt on his lap and wore the same shirt from the day before.

"Oh boy!" Jerry said, eyes lighting up.

Dean left them for the bathroom then. Taking off his robe and boxers, he stepped into the the shower and turned on the hot water letting it run a few minutes to warm up. It was cold in the small bathroom, from peeping out the window Dean knew it had snowed a ton over night. As he started to get the soap and lather up he heard someone come in the bathroom, he figured it was Dick coming to take a leak but found out he was definitely wrong when the shower curtain came open and there was Jerry stark naked and grinning like an idiot.

"What the hell?!" Dean mumbled.

"Hi, Paul!" Jerry said excitedly and stumbled as he stepped over in the tub.

"Hi," Dean said, still in shock.

"Jerry? Jerry?! Oh my God! I'm sorry, I just went to my room for a minute!" Dick said coming into the bathroom. 

"I take it hair of the dog that bit him didn't work? He's still high as a kite, Richard!" Dean said.

"I looove kites!" Jerry said happily.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I'll get him out of there," Dick said, taking a step forward.

"No. Just leave him. He reeks of pot, I'll wash him," Dean said.

"Alright. I'll order room service, if they have it in this place. And be in the other room if you need help," Dick said.

"Okay," Dean said. He then turned his attentions to his partner who was leaning against the shower wall.

"I guess we'll have the Martin and Lewis shower hour," he commented as he started rubbing soap across Jerry's chest.

Jerry giggled like a school girl at that for about five minutes, before looked Dean up and down. "You're naked!" he said, as if he had just noticed.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at the way he said it. "So are you, pally," he said.

Jerry looked down at himself. "You been looking at me naked?!" he asked.

"Well I..." Dean actually blushed. "Um...we're taking a shower so uh...yeah," he said.

"Taking a shower together? How romantical! Did we make love too?" Jerry asked, eyes wide with delight like a child.

"Would you like me to say yes or no?" Dean asked. He put shampoo in his hand and started scrubbing Jerry's head.

"Yessss!" he said, leaning forward so their noses would touch.

"Then we did," Dean said. With the closeness of their bodies, being in the shower and the subject matter Dean was starting to lose control a little bit. He didn't want too but he couldn't stop it.

"Did you make me scream?" Jerry asked as Dean helped him closer to the water to wash off. 

"You made a lot of noise alright," Dean said. He had to keep an arm around Jerry's waist to keep him from falling over.

"Wow!! I wish I could remember!" Jerry said. 

"I wish I could forget," Dean said under his breath. 

Jerry's hand moved down Dean's hip and over, causing Dean to bite his lip and grab the kid's hand quickly before it reached it's destination. 

"Maybe we could do it again and I remember? You look ready and I've never done it in the shower before...I don't think..." Jerry got lost in thought.

Dean looked down at himself, he had a hard on alright. "Shit!"

"It's okay. I get those all the time... Hey! Maybe we can hang a towel on it?!" Jerry smiled.

"Well I'm clean, you're clean. We're getting out of here," Dean said. He got out first and then helped Jerry out, wrapping him in a towel.

Jerry started singing 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat' and Dean dried him, putting a towel around himself. He asked Dick to hand him some clothes for Jerry in the door and he got him dressed and sent him out to the other room while he took care of his problem. 

About twenty minutes later Dean came out looking fit for nightlife anywhere around the country. Jerry came to him immediately and threw himself on Dean in a big hug.

"You smell better than a million rose gardens!" he said.

Dean smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks," he said.

"I can't get him to eat. Maybe you can?" Dick said.

Dean pulled the cart over to the bed and sat down, patting the bed for Jerry to sit down beside him. Jerry came over and sat down on Dean's lap instead. Dean took it in stride and picked up the fork and started feeding Jerry eggs.

Dick watched a few minutes smiling before saying anything. "You like that don't you?" he asked.

"What?" Dean asked, looking over at him.

"Taking care of him. You like it don't you?" Dick asked.

"What are you sayin'?" Dean asked.

"Well I mean, him needing you, you taking care of him. You get off on that, don't ya?" Dick smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean looked away. He most certainly did know what Dick was talking about and that it was true. "I mean, what am I supposed to do? Look at him. He's got his mouth open like a fuckin' baby bird! Am I not supposed to feed him?! He can't do it himself right now- thanks to you and your damn joints," Dean defended.

"I think maybe me and my damn joints could be the start of one of the best things that ever happened to you. If you let it," Dick said.

"Them words, daddy! Sayin' 'em in front of me! What if I tell 'em at school and get in trouble?" Jerry asked.

"Then tell 'em your mother made me use 'em," Dean said, looking at Dick, who chuckled as he lit a cigarette.

"What about the show tonight?" Dick asked, after a few minutes.

Dean had gotten Jerry to eat everything and he pushed the cart away as Jerry fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know...we'll go over to the hall later and take him with us. The cold air might do him good. But if it doesn't we'll have to cancel," he said.

"Is it cold out?" Jerry asked.

"There is at least six inches of snow on the ground," Dick said, raising the shade for Jerry to see.

"I love snow! Let's go build a snowman!" Jerry said excitedly.

"Well, we can go out anyway. The sooner you're back to normal the better," Dean said. He got Jerry's coat and proceeded to get him bundled up. Jerry kissed him when he did the top button of his coat.

"Maybe we can find some mistletoe to kiss under!" Jerry grinned.

"One minute he thinks your his father the next he's throwing himself at you. I think I like this," Dick smirked. 

"I like it! I like it!" Jerry said.

Dean shot Dick a dirty look. "You're not helping, Richard," he said.

Dick could laugh. 

"Let's go!" Jerry took both their hands as they left the room for the snowy outdoors.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got outside Jerry's eyes widened and bent doen to get a handful of snow. "It snowed!" he said.

"Yeah. Don't you remember us telling you?" Dean asked.

"No! It's so prettyful!" Jerry smiled.

"It sure is, junior," Dick said.

They walked through the thick snow making their way over to the place where the band was setting up. Jerry stopped and got both of his hands full of snow and threw it at Dean and Dick and then ran away.

"Shit. Jer? Jer, come back here!" Dean called. He heard Jerry giggle as he ran around the corner of a building.

Dean sighed and ran after him, with Dick on his heels. As soon as they turned the corner they got belted with two more snowballs.

"You fell for it!" Jerry laughed. 

"Don't go runnin' off like that, Jer. Scared the wits outta me!" Dean said.

Jerry bit his lip and tears came to his eyes, he hugged Dean tight. "I'm sorry, Paul! I'll never do it again!" he said.

Dean patted his back. "It's alright. Don't cry," he comforted.

"Oh look! The sky is gray!" Jerry said suddenly, looking straight up and letting go of Dean. He tilted his head so far back that he lost his balance and fell.

Dean got one arm and Dick got the other as they pulled him up. He kissed Dean madly once he was back on two feet, like he kissed him on stage but deeper and more meaningful. Two students were passing by and laughed when they saw them. Dean managed to pull Jerry off of him and he leaned up against the building they were close too.

"Don't do that in the public!" he fussed.

"Ooooh whyyy nottt?" Jerry drug out his sentence. 

"Well it's not proper. People will be wondering about us," Dean said, he pulled his collar up close to his neck.

"They don't have to do that. I'll tell 'em everything! How we kissed and made love last night and showered together..." Jerry grinned.

Dick crossed his arms. "What was that you did last night?" he asked.

"We made love and Paul made me scream," Jerry smiled proudly.

"Is that so, Paul?" Dick asked, looking at Dean.

"Jer! Don't talk about that!" Dean said to him and then looked at Dick. "I-we- he just...that didn't happen, okay?" 

"Sure it didn't. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I've known how Jerry has felt about you for years. It's nice to know you feel the same way," Dick said. 

"Wait...he...he really loves me? I mean, like that?" Dean asked.

"Well of course. I thought we were past that?" Dick asked.

"Oh boy..." Dean said, looking down.

"You mean you really didn't know?" Dick asked.

"No. I...I kinda thought but I never really knew," Dean said. He looked up and suddenly realized Jerry wasn't with them anymore. "Fuck! Where did he go now?!" he asked.

They heard a loud crashing coming from the hall where they were supposed to play, they looked at each other and then headed that way. They entered through the back door taking them to backstage, they found Jerry on the stage laying in the drums laughing himself silly.

"He's still high isn't he?" the drumer asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid we're going to have to cancel the shows. He can't go on stage like this," Dean said.

"But I wanta do the shows, daddy! Please, daddy, please! I'll be a good boy! I'll be real funny!" Jerry begged, holding onto Dean's hand.

"We would be losing a lot of money, Dean," Dick said.

"Well... I'll walk him around some more. Maybe I can start bringing him down," Dean said.

"You do that. I'll rehearse with the band," Dick said.

Dean took Jerry out and walked him and walked him, explaining to him the differences between pot and alcohol and how a first time pot smoker can be high for days. When he was done talking he noticed Jerry leaning on him more, he had quieted down some.

"I'm tired, Paul," he said.

Dean smiled. "Good! That's good, Jer! Means your on the downhill slide!" he said.

The rest of the day Jerry was mopey and hung around the room, he wasn't talking much so Dean didn't know if he was still out of his head or not. He found out the hard way when they went to get ready for the show.

Being around the band and hearing the crowd just on the other side of the curtain empowered Jerry and his eyes lit up and smiled. He went out on stage before it was time.

The kids went wild when they saw him and he just stood there grinning like an idiot, soaking it all in.

Dean looked over at Dick. "What-" he looked around. "Oh shit!" he said.

"I would like to tell you that my partner is the best! He is so perfect! Do you know his tan goes all over? I mean I never seen him tannin' in the nude before but he must! And did you know that he has the nicest vein on his-"

Dean came running out and covered Jerry's mouth, putting on a smile. "You know he gets the wrong head back from the cleaners all the time! It sure is nice to be here with you folks, isn't it, Jer?" 

"Yeah it sure is! But I would go anywhere with my Paul," Jerry gushed and kissed Dean's cheek.

"Oh I'm tellin' ya, this kid," Dean patted Jerry's head. "Well Jerry is going to say good bye for a while," he said.

"I am?" Jerry asked.

"Yes you are," Dean said, looking him in the eyes, hoping he understood.

Jerry nodded and waved at the crowd before skipping backstage. 

"Now ladies and gentlemen, I'm going to sing about three or four thousand songs," Dean said.

Somehow they got through the show, it wasn't as wild or fast as their other shows but they got through it. Dean was largely in control and had to lead Jerry a lot in their bits, he could tell his partner was really tired.

When it was over Jerry was so tired he sat down on the floor backstage and leaned his head against Dean's leg. Dean picked him up and carried him back to the hotel, up the stairs and into their room where he put him to bed for the second night in a row. This time though he rolled over onto his side and went into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jerry woke up he felt just as tired as had when he went to bed, he had dreamed that he was awake all night running. The halls of the hotel, the stage, in the snow, everywhere. He looked at the bed to his right, expecting to see Dean still sleeping soundly, instead it was made and only a little wrinkled like people had been sitting on it.

'Where is Paul?' he thought. And then he felt it. Looking down under the covers he saw an arm around him. 'Oh, I'm being cuddled,' he thought. His eyes went wide and he looked again, it wasn't a woman's arm. It was a bigger hand with stripped pajama sleeve coming down to the wrist. Jerry followed the arm up to the shoulder and audibly gasped when he saw the face- it was Dean.

"Paul?!" he said.

Dean didn't respond at first but after a few seconds he opened one eye and then the other. "Morning, pally," he yawned but didn't move his arm.

"Paul?!" Jerry said again.

"Yeah. You need the bathroom? Should I carry you or can I walk you there?" Dean asked.

"Paul...you're in bed with me..." Jerry said slowly.

Dean sighed, thinking he couldn't remember again. "Yes. I have slept with you three nights running, remember?"

"We have?! Well...well..." Jerry couldn't remember anything. He knew they had been headed to Indiana...

"Yes we made love again and yes I made you scream," Dean closed his eyes again. "Now do you need the bathroom or not? If not I'd like to get some more sleep."

Jerry's heart was racing. "We...we made love?! Oh my God, Paul! I don't remember! I didn't even know you...but I had to tell you my feelings and... You feel the same way?!" he felt tears stinging his eyes as he pulled Dean closer and hugged him.

Dean suddenly pulled back. "Wait...you're back in your right head?!"

"What? Have I been out of my head? I don't remember anything," Jerry said.

"Oh..." Dean moved his arm. "Well...you were high. Smoked some joints of Dicks, and you were out of your head until...well...now," he said.

"But that stuff you said we did...did we do that? Do you really feel the same way about me as I do you? I'm sure you know that I love you, that I have loved you for a long time, by now," Jerry said.

"Um...I gotta smoke," Dean mumbled. He quickly got up and put his slippers and robe on, putting the pack of cigarettes he had by the bed in his robe pocket, he left the room.

***

Dean stood on the proch of the hotel, it wrapped around the corners of the building and he was standing there just around the corner smoking his second cigarette of the morning. Looking out at the snow, it was still and quiet, the kind of quiet that one only found in places like this, apart from the city. The sun rise was a light pink giving way to yellow, glittering on the snow, Dean got caught up in staring at it as he blew out smoke, slowly, now and again. He wanted a cup of coffee and something to eat but he couldn't seem to pull himself away. His ears picked up on someone coming around the corner and he knew who it was.

"Paul? I...I talked to Dick. He told me pretty much everything," Jerry's voice broke the silence.

"Well..." was all Dean said, he took another drag on his cigarette.

"He said you took care of me," Jerry said.

"Well of course I did. You needed me," Dean said in a quiet tone.

Jerry smiled and closed the distance between them. He laid his head on Dean's shoulder and took his hand. "He said you gave me a shower."

"Yeah. I had too, you was in the shower with me," Dean said, he still hadn't turned his head.

"He said you carried me," Jerry said.

"You couldn't make it back to the hotel last night," Dean said. He stubbed what was left of his cigarette and threw it in the snow.

"Paul. Look at me," Jerry said. He turned him around and Dean met his eyes. "You do love me don't you? I mean, the way I love you?" he asked.

Dean took a deep breath. He could no longer deny it. "Yes," he said.

Jerry grinned and leaned in to kiss him, a kiss of which Dean soon took the lead on.

"Dick couldn't tell me if what you said we did actually happened. Did it?" Jerry asked with a smile.

"No. I just told you that to satisfy you. You sure did have a one track mind about it," Dean said with a smirk.

"Well all that's gonna change tonight buddy!" Jerry grinned.

Dean laughed. "Just one promise," he said.

"Anything!" Jerry got close so their noses were touching.

"No more pot!" Dean said. 

"You have my Beaver Patrol promise, sir!" Jerry said.

"Alright, junior," Dean smiled.

Jerry wrapped his arms around him and Dean put an arm around him as they both stood there and finished watching the sun rising.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read and commented and left kudos on this story. I have had a blast writing it, it was really fun.

**Author's Note:**

> The the base of this story is from a story Jerry Lewis told in Dean and Me: A Love Story. I added the more...interesting details. ;)


End file.
